Un enfant impossible
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Il vit sur Gallifrey, n'a pas tout à fait 8 ans et ne s'appelle pas encore le Docteur. Il subira bientôt l'initiation rituelle. Fic indépendante mais liée à la trilogie Heures, Enfants du temps et Impossible est improbable . Aucun spoilers. 2 chapitres seulement.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire indépendante est liée à la Trilogie en cours (Les Heures, les Enfants du temps, L'Impossible est improbable). Les événements racontés expliquent en partie l'attitude et les réactions de certains personnages de la Trilogie.**

**À titre d'information, le troisième volet (Impossible et improbable) est en cours, mais je ne publierai que lorsque j'aurai terminé, principalement à cause du Timey Wimey possible ou probable ou impossible, aller savoir…**

**Spoilers : aucun**

**Bonne lecture,  
Idwy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Début**

Il était une fois un petit garçon qui vivait sur une planète dont le ciel était orangé. Il appartenait à un peuple sage et paisible qui pouvait défier les limites du temps et de l'espace. Bien sûr, comme il n'avait que sept ans, cette perspective lui importait moins que le plaisir de passer la journée dans les prairies s'étalant à l'infini autour de sa maison. Il y avait toujours une nouvelle bestiole à regarder ou un arbre à escalader et, si jamais tout était calme et ennuyeux, il n'avait qu'à lever le nez vers les nuages de bronze et d'or qui passaient. Il imaginait alors pouvoir les chevaucher et partir avec eux jusqu'à la Citadelle. On disait que cette ville sous verre était la plus belle de la planète et qu'on pouvait y passer deux cents ans et toujours y trouver un élément nouveau. Et, comme bien sûr Gallifrey était la plus belle planète de l'univers, la Citadelle était sans égale.

Seule l'Académie pouvait peut-être rivaliser de beauté, mais on ne parlait pas de l'architecture de cette école prestigieuse. Non, elle avait une réputation et les bâtiments n'y étaient pour rien. C'était une obligation d'y passer et le petit garçon n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'était cette obligation, car sa mère ne lui imposait jamais rien sans lui expliquer pourquoi. C'était seulement des « il le faut, il le faut » quand cela concernait cette école. Il avait un peu peur, parce que tous ceux qui en parlaient avaient un ton définitif. D'accord, il partirait pour l'Académie à huit ans, comme tous les autres, mais après? Sa mère, la plus belle maman au monde, lui expliquait qu'il allait apprendre l'histoire des Seigneurs du temps et comment voyager partout et n'importe quand.

« Et si je veux rester toujours ici avec toi? »

Elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, murmura qu'il était adorable mais que ce n'était pas possible : « Toujours ne dure jamais longtemps quand on grandit. »

« Je ne veux pas grandir. »

« Personne ne le veut vraiment et la plupart le découvre trop tard. Peut-être es-tu un peu plus sage pour t'en être rendu compte maintenant. »

« Alors c'est possible? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Sa mère soupira : « En allant à l'Académie, tu apprendras qu'il y a des limites à la volonté et même si nous sommes une race avec beaucoup de capacités et de dons, il y a des choses contre lesquelles nous sommes impuissants. » dit-elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il commença à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas changer, mais il se développait et ses sens du temps s'éveillaient. Il commença par avoir constamment l'impression de bouger, même s'il était complètement immobile dans la prairie. Il réalisa qu'il bougeait effectivement… puisqu'il accompagnait toute la planète dans son orbite autour du soleil. Il grandissait et n'y pouvait rien du tout. Sa mère hocha la tête avec approbation quand il lui rapporta son expérience.

« Cela ne me surprend pas. La famille a toujours été un peu précoce. » répondit-elle tendrement en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Mais tu avais dit que j'avais jusqu'à huit ans! »

« C'est une moyenne, mon chéri. Tu es un peu hors norme, c'est tout. »

« Je ne veux pas être hors norme. » fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Elle se tut et se demanda une fois de plus si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en s'isolant si parfaitement de ses semblables. Ce gamin aux yeux rieurs passait beaucoup plus de temps que ceux de son âge à s'amuser alors qu'eux étaient préparés depuis le berceau pour leur admission à l'Académie. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais il se comportait déjà différemment des autres. Elle avait voulu lui offrir la liberté et le bonheur, des denrées qui, elle le pressentait, deviendraient de plus en plus rares et importantes pour leur civilisation. Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir été coulé dans le même moule que ses camarades?

« Je veux juste être moi et m'amuser. » décida-t-il.

« Ça ne te fait pas peur de sentir la planète bouger ou d'avoir des flash de tous les passés et avenirs possibles? »

« Ben non… C'est plutôt cool. »

« Tu… te n'as pas l'impression de te perdre? Tu sais toujours dans quel temps tu es? » insista sa mère avec un fond d'inquiétude.

« Ben… oui. »

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se perdre. D'accord, c'était très différent de grimper aux arbres, mais ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était juste… juste différent. Il s'aperçut que sa mère souriait.

« Tu es contente? »

« Oui. Tu es peut-être un peu précoce, mais tu as l'air d'être doué en même temps. C'est bien. »

« Doué? » répéta-t-il en faisant des yeux ronds.

« Tu rends ta maman très fière de toi, mon chéri. »

« Vrai? » dit-il avec étonnement. « Mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial. »

« Non, justement. Tu es un bon garçon. Va jouer. »

Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire pour qu'il ne voit pas son frisson d'inquiétude. Elle l'avait peut-être trop nourri de liberté. Que se passerait-il à l'Académie, avec toutes ses règles, ses obligations et, surtout, cette façon de prendre le temps de façon si atrocement sérieuse? Il lui faisait penser à une belle plante qu'on forçait dans un tuteur sous prétexte de l'aider.

Les semaines passèrent et son huitième anniversaire s'annonça. C'était la date officielle pour son entrée à l'Académie. Il ne réalisa que quelques jours avant son départ qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la maison avant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois. Il ne dit rien, mais passa la nuit suivante les yeux grands ouverts, les poings serrés sous la couverture et décida qu'il ne ferait pas de peine à sa mère. Au matin, les yeux secs, il prépara ses bagages et déjeuna en silence.

Sa mère n'était pas dupe. Il ne disait rien et ne pleurait pas, mais elle savait qu'il était malheureux. Elle lui proposa une balade avant que la navette ne vienne le chercher. Il hésita, mais elle insista doucement. Dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la maison, elle lui prit la main et il ne la rejeta pas, comme il le faisait pourtant depuis des années en lui disant qu'il était un grand et que ça faisait « bébé » de se faire tenir par les doigts.

« Tu vas rencontrer d'autres enfants comme toi et ils deviendront tes amis. »

« Je veux pas d'amis. »

« Tu vas apprendre des choses merveilleuses sur le temps et l'espace. Tu les ressens depuis quelques mois déjà, mais tu ne les contrôles pas bien. Mieux que la plupart. » le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il puisse protester. « Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut parfois faire des choses qui semblent désagréables sur le moment, mais elles en valent la peine parfois. En tout cas, il faut que tu sois éduqué, comme tous les autres Seigneurs du temps. »

« Ça sert à quoi? Ils ne peuvent pas juste faire comme si j'avais suivi les cours? »

« Oh, mon chéri, tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre… mais non, je t'assure. J'ai beaucoup de peine que tu partes, mais il le faut. Et puis tu sais quoi? »

Elle s'arrêta et se plaça à sa hauteur. Elle s'aperçut aussitôt que sa lèvre tremblait : « Tu ne peux pas rester un enfant pour toujours, mais tu resteras toujours MON enfant. Et les praires t'attendront. Et les arbres aussi. Ils pousseront un peu pendant que tu seras là-bas, mais ils seront là à ton retour. Et je le serai aussi. Tu ne perds pas ton foyer : tu en gagnes simplement un autre. »

« Mais tu vas me manquer. » balbutia-t-il, gardant les yeux baissés.

« Ooooh, si tu savais! Toi aussi, mon chéri. » fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et fit semblant qu'il ne pleurait pas pour vrai. Elle fit de même.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à son arbre préféré et elle le fit rire en faisant mine de partir à l'assaut des plus hautes branches. Ils passèrent près du petit étang où il avait surveillé durant des heures le vol gracieux des libellules. En revenant à la maison, il gardait sa paume ouverte et effleurait les hautes herbes. Le chatouillement le faisait sourire. En arrivant devant la maison, la navette les attendait et le conducteur avait déjà poussé les bagages du nouvel académicien dans le coffre.

« À bientôt! »

La navette décolla rapidement et elle resta à agiter le bras. Il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres ses aurevoirs et ses promesses que tout irait bien. Elle disparut et il se retrouva en plein ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

**2e et dernière partie**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas chevaucher les nuages et que la navette avait au moins le mérite d'avoir des sièges tangibles, mais il aurait bien voulu que le pilote vole un peu plus haut, pour avoir l'impression de toucher ces mêmes nuages qui l'avaient toujours tant fasciné. Mais avant qu'il puisse le demander, la navette plongea souplement vers le sol.

« Quoi, déjà? »

L'endroit était bien trop petit pour être l'Académie. C'était immense, mais ça ressemblait plus à un musée qu'à une école. Le pilote vérifia qu'il restait suffisamment de place dans le compartiment bagage et soupira : « Pourquoi est-ce que les parents nous mettent toujours en retard? »

Le garçonnet compris que ce musée était en fait une maison. Et quelle maison! Un couple, l'un tirant une malle, l'autre poussant un enfant, apparut enfin sur le perron. L'autre enfant avait les cheveux du même châtain que lui. Et le même âge assurément. Il avait pourtant une démarche un peu curieuse, comme s'il avançait pour une procession. Son pas était lent, presque calculé. Il était vêtu de velours noir. Ses parents ne montraient aucune nervosité et ne s'excusèrent pas, au contraire.

« Vous êtes en retard. » dit le père.

« Nous vous attentions il y a près d'une heure. » ajouta la mère.

« Nous pouvons partir, merci. » compléta le gamin.

Le pilote en avait vu d'autres et s'efforça de ne pas être froissé de leur attitude glaciale et un peu pédante. Tous les parents étaient semblables lors de l'admission de leur enfant. À l'exception de cette femme qui vivait à l'écart de tout dans cette maisonnette tout juste assez grande pour elle et son fils, ils affichaient une morgue pleine de fierté et d'arrogance à l'idée d'avoir « pondu » un nouveau Seigneur du temps.

« Comment tu t'appelles? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je choisirai mon nom après l'initiation. »

« Tu n'as pas de nom? » fit-il avec stupéfaction.

« Ce n'est qu'un nom d'enfant. Il me faudra un nom d'étudiant désormais. Inutile de perdre son temps maintenant que nous entrons à l'Académie. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes garder ton nom d'enfant! »

Il faillit répliquer que son nom était un cadeau de sa mère, mais l'autre était si confiant et si sûr de lui qu'il préféra se taire. Ça faisait peut-être partie des règles à apprendre… La navette redécolla et ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Académie.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un complexe de bâtiments, la plupart lourds et immenses, qui semblaient avoir été jetés au milieu d'un terrain vague. Pour avoir vécu toute sa vie les orteils dans la terre et le visage caressé par le soleil, cette architecture austère était épouvantable. Et c'était ici qu'il vivrait durant toutes ses études?

« Vous arrivez juste à temps, les petits. Il y a une cérémonie ce soir. »

« Quelle cérémonie? »

Le gamin habillé de velours roula des yeux impatients : « La cérémonie d'initiation. »

« C'est quoi, la cérémonie d'initiation? »

« D'où sors-tu, dis donc? C'est un Seigneur du temps ou quoi? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le pilote.

Ce dernier plissa les sourcils et son regard se fit flou durant quelques secondes. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage et il fixa étrangement les deux gamins.

« Vous vous connaissez? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Depuis dix minutes. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Curieux. En tout cas, vous feriez mieux de vous habituez l'un à l'autre, j'ai comme l'intuition que vous êtes partis pour vous côtoyez régulièrement. »

Les deux enfants eurent une expression désappointée qui fit glousser le pilote.

D'autres navettes arrivaient et d'autres enfants, garçons et filles, les rejoignirent. En rang, ils suivirent un des Maîtres de l'Académie - leurs toges rouges étaient distinctives révéla avec hauteur le gamin en velours - en s'éloignant du complexe.

« Mais… on quitte l'Académie? »

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien, toi. L'initiation a lieu au même endroit pour tout le monde. »

« C'est faux. » intervint une fillette aux tresses noires. « Ce n'est pas le seul endroit où il y a un schisme temporel. C'est juste la tradition de venir ici, mon père l'a dit. »

Un autre murmura que l'initiation réveillait d'un coup les sens du temps.

« Et si les sens sont déjà développés, que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben… rien de spécial. Je ne sais pas. Ça arrive parfois, mais c'est rare. »

« Pourquoi ils ne laissent pas les sens du temps se développer tous seuls? »

« Parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part et que c'est plus pratique comme ça. Allez, bouge, maintenant. Tu vois bien que c'est ton tour! »

Les Maîtres attendaient patiemment qu'il s'avance. Il fait quelques pas, hésita et continua. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, surtout si ses sens du temps étaient déjà éveillés. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le coin et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Ce petit est déjà sensible aux fluctuations. Tu ressens le schisme, c'est ça? » avertit un des Maîtres.

« Avance, mon garçon. Tu n'auras pas de mal, encore moins que d'autres. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas? » fit un autre Maître avec bienveillance. « Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. »

« On dit que les plus grands Maîtres étaient déjà sensibilisés avant de voir le schisme. C'est une chance pour toi. Regarde bien… »

« Pour voir quoi? »

« Qui sait? C'est différent pour chacun. »

Il aperçut un anneau de pierre d'environ quatre mètres de diamètre. L'intérieur de l'anneau semblait vivant, mouvant et une lueur s'en échappait. Il franchit les derniers pas et se retrouva directement devant.

C'était donc ça, un schisme. Il comprit instinctivement le principe de la faille et la façon tordue qu'avait l'univers de s'ajuster autour de cette blessure artificielle. Il n'avait jamais été plus convaincu que le temps n'était pas effrayant, juste qu'il était… différent. Il s'avança un peu plus et s'efforça de discerner quelque chose, de ressentir quelque chose. Il avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un chuchotait faiblement.

Et soudain, le chuchotement devint un cri, un hurlement! Il recula d'un pas, désarçonné. Mais le cri le suivit et l'enveloppa. Il fit mine d'appeler un des Maître, mais il réalisa qu'ils ne voyaient et n'entendaient rien de particulier. Il devait affronter la chose qui l'agressait tout seul. Alors il plongea toute sa volonté dans la faille. Et lutta. Et vit.

Son cerveau se ferma. Il ne voulut pas en apprendre plus. C'était trop! TROP! Il tourna les talons et dévala la faible pente jusqu'à l'Académie. Il dépassa les autres enfants qui furent surpris par son départ précipité. Il se réfugia dans le coin le plus sombre, cacha son visage dans ses mains, les retira aussitôt. Les visions continuaient à vivre derrière ses paupières et se poursuivraient, vraisemblablement pour l'éternité.

L'un des Maîtres, toujours patient, appela le suivant et lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire. Si son camarade avait eu peur, ce ne serait pas semblable pour lui : « Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il sera peut-être un jour. »

Le garçon flatta le velours de sa tunique. Il ne décevrait pas ses parents par une fuite aussi stupide comme l'autre élève. Il savait comment devait se dérouler l'initiation et ce n'était certainement pas un gamin exilé de la civilisation qui servirait d'exemple aux autres! Non, ce serait lui!

Il se dressa calmement devant l'anneau de pierre et reçu de plein fouet l'impact du temps et de l'espace. Son esprit s'ouvrit d'un coup et il comprit alors la futilité de toutes les préparations possibles et imaginables. RIEN ne pouvait le préparer à cela. RIEN ne pouvait le décrire ou l'expliquer. RIEN. La force qui émanait de cette faille était séduisante, enveloppante… et il y avait autre chose au-delà… Il se tendit vers cette frontière. Il voulait tout comprendre, tout savoir, tout voir.

MÉFIE-TOI DE LA TEMPETE ET DU LOUP! TU ES LE MAÎTRE! TU DOIS DOMINER LA TEMPÊTE ET LE LOUP! C'EST TON DESTIN!

L'enfant frissonna. Voilà. Il avait une réponse. LA seule réponse qui faisait du sens. Il savait qui il était et il savait ce qu'était sa mission.

Il s'écarta lentement et revint sur ses pas. C'était pourtant une illusion. Rien n'était plus pareil. Il marchait dans une voie entièrement neuve. Devant lui s'allongeait ce chemin… oh, il lui faudrait des années, mais il deviendrait cette force implacable. Il deviendrait un Maître, comme ses professeurs, qui possédaient toute la science du temps et de l'espace. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, non, pas assez. Il deviendrait plus qu'un Maître… Il deviendrait LE Maître. Voilà. La saveur, la sonorité, le poids, la majesté du nom était parfaite. Il était Le Maître.

Un peu plus loin, dans le noir, un autre enfant pleurait. Le Maître se dirigea vers lui. Le gamin leva vers lui un visage blême et lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu.

« J'ai vu tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et toi? Tu as eu peur? »

Il sentait la peur du gamin, sa terreur, son angoisse. C'était bon de se dire qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça, qu'il avait accepté le pouvoir et la force et qu'il était le détenteur du potentiel de tous les Seigneurs du temps. Il pouvait faire preuve de magnanimité un bref instant. Les gens de pouvoir doivent savoir se montrer humble.

« J'ai vu… on m'appelait… Et ce que j'ai vu… »

« Tu dois accepter, car c'est ton destin. Je le sais maintenant. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas de ce destin-là. Je veux être moi. Juste être moi et rire. Et jouer. Je veux retourner chez moi. »

« Tssss. »

Le Maître abandonna l'enfant. Il avait mieux à faire. Il sentait ses coeurs battre à ses tempes et en tira une grande fierté : son sang battait plus fort désormais. Le ta-ta-ta-ta l'accompagna le long du sentier menant au dortoir. Il ne savait pas que ce son le suivrait éternellement. Sur le moment, il en tira une grande fierté. Il n'était pas encore temps pour lui de connaître la malédiction des tambours.

Quant à l'autre enfant, il essaya de retrouver son souffle, mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les visions de flammes et de destruction s'imposaient à lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui provoquait tout cela. Dans un lointain futur. Son destin? Ça? Non, il n'en voulait pas. Il y avait certainement quelque chose à faire pour l'éviter ou pour faire en sorte d'aider ceux qui semblaient pris dans ces tourmentes. Tout était sa faute. S'il pouvait les aider, s'il pouvait les sauver, s'il pouvait les guérir…

**0o0o0o0o FIN o0o0o0o0**

**Si vous voulez lire une autre fic indépendante mais liées à la trilogie, il y a un Mariage impossible. À bientôt **


End file.
